Daffodil or Violet
by Kou-chan.heart
Summary: Edmund has two best friends... beauteous Annabel and mysterious Catherine. Then after t'was figured out, it turned out into something unexpected one day. first Narnia Fanfiction--had made up two characters R&R please D
1. Annabel's so fair, what about Catherine?

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Narnia, just the fanfic.

* * *

_Love for Yellow... Hope for Purple  
_

Chemistry is my favorite subject, I passed the orals. I can't wait for Annabel and Catherine to know about it.

"Edmund!" I heard Annabel's voice called me from behind, echoing over the hall way with the noises of other people. They headed towards me.

"Hi you two!" I greeted them. "I got straight _A_s in chemistry."

"So am I! That's easy, though." Annabel cheered and smiled at me.

Annabel Kurt, my best friend and whom I had an absolute secret crush on. She has a brunette, short hair that would really fit her pretty face with blue eyes and a smile that lights me up. And she's half American. She's so fair that I would go mad. She has an awesome memory, too. That's why she passes chemistry and all things. She's always proud but she cheers everything around. I feel contented on seeing her since the first time I saw her.

Months ago, the four of us, Peter, Susan, Lucy and I, have road the train and moved to this boarding school after we were in Narnia in a few days and appeared on the railway station again. I haven't found a friend yet, and then Annabel had found and dragged me along with her and Catherine.

On the other hand is Catherine Windcott, has-Susan's-exact-hair-but-she's-much-more-cuter, my other best friend—well... I have been treating her as one but I don't know if she does, we haven't talked at all. Not even a single smile!  
-

"Hi, Catherine." I smile at her.

"Hello." She just answered.

"What scores did you get?" I asked.

"_B_s and _C_s." There! That's it, that's the life we have. A single question and a single answer is our _only _communication. That one is probably the most specific one. The rest are like "Hi", "bye", "you first" then nod, et cetera. And they are only done often.

"Yes, but she worked so hard, Edmund." Annabel told me.

"Really? That is good!" I said. She just smirked and answered nothing.

I always thought that she's a silent type. But Annabel says that she talks normally when I'm not around. I feel that this girl dislikes me before Annabel said that she's not that bad. She's a nice person, actually. She's not really smart but she's the best friend anyone couldn't live without. That's what Annabel told me. But why is she like that to me? I'm guessing. Maybe she's uncomfortable, or maybe she doesn't want me at all. Anyone who dislikes a person barely talks to them, right?

But if I believe in Annabel, why is Catherine like this? She's so mysterious...

It's upsetting. I wish I could have a chance to know how she really is, just for once!

"How 'bout we walk together to our dorms?" Annabel offered. She's such an angel! She always makes me smile as I always come out of my mind. I do love her— I'm going insane!

* * *

Annabel just kept on talking about cheerful things as we walk to our dorms. She talks about Chinese cuisine, Africa, and cakes, and random things. I laughed with her but I turned to Catherine, I came back to the mind that I was with before.

I feel really sad about her, she's just walking along with us and is totally out of place. I feel guilty...

We first arrived at their dormitory, I'll leave them now. I waved at them good bye and to see them tomorrow. After Annabel, she elbowed Catherine, telling her to say good bye, too. Catherine took a few seconds and did as she was told.

_Alas! _Her first greet to the desperate Edmund, a wave for good bye and nothing else. Curriculum vitae... must be. They went inside their dormitory and I turned to head to mine, which is quite far away from theirs.

* * *

First Chapter... hope you'll continue to read^^

(First Narnia Fanfic... Please R&R~!) -A\N=D


	2. She's beautiful, in every way after all

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Narnia~

_

* * *

It's From The Stars Who Answered My Prayer_

I'm really happy when I'm with Annabel, I truly am. It's like the feeling of a person who has a perfect life that everyone longs for. I have a lot to say about Annabel, but I just have myself shaking when I do. I can't get my mouth opened! I feel so happy— altogether so sad about Catherine. It's like we're not even friends, or more like we don't know each other. It's so disappointing and sad. It's like the Just King is going to cry his heart out...

I know I said that I can get away with everything by being happy just with Annabel, but if I'm getting away from Catherine, no. That makes it even worse when I laugh with Annabel just to get away from Catherine, it's not worth it to be happy! I feel really guilty, I should have talked to her myself then I wouldn't end up like this. I did tried to speak to her _once_, but I don't think she'll like it and I'll just have to let it be and I never did it, I'm a coward. For a long time, I just found out now that I'm very ignorant— before, yes. I am mean to my brother and sisters back then. What I meant was being this ignorant to Catherine, it's different.

This is the only problem that came to me my whole life, it's huge! I just have different points of view because it's the only thing that Annabel couldn't make me happy for, I admit! It's disturbing!  
-

It's annoying! I can't sleep! I kept on changing positions on my bed, but I still can't sleep. It's already twelve o'clock in the morning. I just watch Peter sleep on his bed right across our room. I can't believe this is still bugging me. It's so important that I thought about it all night. _Sigh..._ I feel like going outside to breathe.

Without changing my pajamas, I took my robe and slippers and quietly sneaked outside the dorm. I walked by the garden in front of the dormitories. It's actually nice to walk around here at night, it's peaceful and quite cold. I was hoping that no one had done this yet. The dew felt nice. I walked further and had reached the girls' dormitory's front.

* * *

A distance away, in a patio-like space, I stopped seeing a girl's back sitting on the benched swing. I quietly walked behind her, not letting her notice. She's only wearing a short white nightgown, transparent sleeves and with those house slippers and nicely braided black hair lying at the side of her neck, and that cream-white flesh. The face from her side looked so familiar...

_Catherine?_ I thought to myself. As I hear her sigh, I knew _she is_ Catherine. What is she doing here at this late? Maybe I'll ask her, it's impossible for her to not to speak with me. It's only the both of us in this peaceful open. And I won't know what will happen if I talk to her this way— oh yes! That's right! I'll speak to her now, once and for all! I should thank the stars for hearing me, _hallelujah! _

I silently took my robe off and slowly wrapped it around her from behind. She bolted and grabbed the robe off.

"You, What are you doing?" She turned to me.

"Hi." I said. "I was just walking around, I couldn't sleep. What are you doing here? You're only dressed like that out here and I've figured out you're cold."

"Thanks, but I'm alright." She said, handing me my robe back.

"Wear it. You can't just be here like that. You might not go to class tomorrow." I took it and went to her, I helped her wear it. "Don't mind me, I'm wearing pajamas with sleeves." I tied the band at her waist.

She took a couple of seconds. "Thank you, Edmund." She smiles. The first time she thanked me, and the first time I see her smile. I'm starting to feel good.

"No problem." I sat on the swing. "How have you been?"

"I'm always here at night, mostly at night when I can't sleep. But I'm pretty much fine, thanks." She replied. We're starting to get different now. I'm actually getting nervous, but I'm feeling really happy now.

"It's weird, you know." I started. "Didn't you notice that we're together every day and nothing else?"

"Yes, I know." She sat beside me. "I'm sorry about that. I guess it's my fault."

"It's also my fault. Sorry if I didn't treat you like my best friend."

"It's alright. No has treated me one since before."

I didn't get her point. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry..."

"Heh— we're best friends after all, right? I'm actually happy that we're talking."

She turned her face on me. "Yes." Then she smiled and cracked out a bit. I laughed with her.

Talking to her is something new. I never knew she's different than I expected, she's way better with this. And she's really something. She doesn't hate me at all. I'm really enlightened.

I also admit that she's beautiful, only having her hair tied up in a braid tonight and her bright skin. I slid my hand through my hair. Well— I might consider myself as a lead astray or licentious, but I said was true. Her smile on those lips is the best, which makes me laugh along with her. And she's impressive in some ways... I'm having myself nervous with her but I don't know why. Maybe it's just because it's the first time I'm talking to her just like I wanted. But all I know that is I'm so happy that we're finally opening up to each other.

But for some reasons, she's really different when Annabel's not around. You probably think it's because we're alone, no. There is something else, something that's still unknown. And for too much of adoring her, I simply forgot about Annabel! She has spells!

"You like Annabel, right?" she suddenly asks.

"What?"

"Tell me." In all questions, in all subjects, why did she come with something far like that?

"She's my best friend." I said.

"Edmund, I can help you. Just tell me you do." She said.

I stood. "Why? Why are you telling me such things, Catherine?"

She paused. "As your real friend, I want to help you on what you deserve."

It's a mystery that she's desperate with this, but I guess I can really trust her. "Yes, I do like her."

"I knew it. From the start, and in the way you look at her."

"Really?"

"Yes. What do you want to do?"

"You're really going to help me? Are you serious?" I sat down beside her again.

"Yes." Catherine is Annabel's best friend and I never knew she'll give me a favor that I didn't even asked. I looked at her.

"Really?" I said, but not actually looking forward to her deal. I stared at her eyes as she stared up on me, too. We stared at each other and we stared for a long moment because of me. I've been feeling really different, have been feeling in a little too much intensity right now. Something's going on with me, I'm actually thinking... if I kiss those lips of hers, what would I feel? I'm curious about something to her like that. Why? My mouth had opened and I felt her pat my shoulder. I didn't know I was already cornering her at the end of the swing, What's wrong with me!?

"Sorry..." I went away.

She coughed. "Well, I guess you're just excited then." she stood and walked by the flowers that are in front of us.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She picked one yellow flower that looked pretty and has a trumpet thing. Then she returned to me.

"You're not supposed to pick those. School rules, you know."

"I know. Nobody's around." She said and sat beside me again. "But if I'm going to help you, I'll have to do things necessarily."

"Right, sure."

"This is a daffodil, perfect for Annabel."

"How did you know?" I asked, handing me the flower.

"I name all flowers." She smiled. "Flowers can resemble anything under the sun. That's why you'll give this to Annabel."

"What's this with Annabel?"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, I see." Obviously, all flowers are nice. But why this daffodil?

"The trumpet faces you, and it shows beauty. It means it compares nothing to itself. That's Annabel."

"Annabel?"

"She's really good with her pride. But the flower's beauty cheers everyone. That's what's important."

"Wow." She's good. She doesn't have high grades, but she has knowledge of her interests and wisdom. It's greater than anything, unbelievable! "I never knew you're awesome, Catherine. Thanks." I smiled at her.

"It's time for me to go back to sleep, Edmund." She stood. "I'll tell you when to buy those tomorrow."

I stood as well. "Alright, I guess me, too."

"Oh, your robe!" she held the drapes of my blue robe.

"No, return them some other time." I said.

"Are you sure? You're heading back that far, it's cold."

"No, keep them. For a while, please."

She sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll return them back to you tomorrow. Goodnight!" when she started walking away, I called her. "Wait!"

She turned to me. "Yes?"

"Can I hug you?" I gave my arms.

She looked at me straight for a long while and slowly, she stepped in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her. I'm hugging her and it took us like half a minute.

"Goodnight, Catherine." I said.

I let go. "Goodnight, Edmund." She smiled and walked away with my robe with her.  
-

Woah— what did I just did? And that was a pretty uncontrollable urge, but I think it was me, wasn't it? I hugged her and it felt good. But seriously, why did I hug her? I love Annabel very much but why did I suddenly feel like I turned out?

I laughed. I guess that I'm just already solved with Catherine, that's why. And she's going to help me with Annabel. I guess I'm really that desperate. _Sigh...  
_

But something really did come to me in this instant. It's not an urge, it's not that I'm happy, and it's not that I'm already fixed with Catherine. It's something that I feel for Catherine, could it be?

Alright, I'll try this one... if Annabel has another boy she likes, of course I'll be mad. But if Catherine has another boy she loves, what would happen to me? I gulped and it hurt like I wanted to cry, it _did _hurt. So does that mean that...

NO. Catherine is like I just met her now. And I love Annabel, not her. She's _only_ my trusted best friend and nothing else...

So that's Catherine, eh? I got to say in my mind that I find her interesting.

* * *

R&R~ thanks again!!! =D


	3. So that is why she's always like this

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Narnia~

* * *

_Their True Friendship_

Annabel, Catherine and I are on the Cafeteria having our lunch on some round table. Now, it's very mixed up. I've been feeling really good with Catherine now after we opened up just last night. But she still acts as the usual thing she is. She really does act different when Annabel's not around. On the other hand, Annabel's not with herself since this morning, I wonder why. I'm worried about her, it's like she's sick with colds or something. I better cheer her up now. While I wasn't being noticed by Annabel, I passed Catherine a note to ask her when I can get those daffodils she told me to. She nodded and says to do it now. We have a small stand nearby that sells flowers, I went there. In an instant, I returned with three daffodils.

* * *

"How could you?" Annabel asked Catherine, her arms crossed and stares at Catherine, real bad.

"I'm sorry, Annabel." Catherine said.

"I told you to stay away from him whatever it takes, didn't I?" she told her. "Didn't you ever think that even if you're secretly with Edmund, I wouldn't ever know? I saw you two last night. He even wrapped his own robe around you. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't know you were. I'm sorry."

"How can I forgive you? You kept your word that you would never do anything to upset me. But now you did. I thought you're my best friend!" tears came out of Catherine's eyes. "All you did was thought of yourself, Catherine. You never thought of your best friend all along."

"No, you're wrong. I've thought about you, always. But did you ever thought about me, too? Because all you ever did was think about Edmund being yours all the time. But mostly, it's yourself that you're always worried about!" Catherine talked to Annabel like she wanted to do that for a long time.

"That's only because Edmund is mine!"

"Why? I love Edmund, too you know! Can you just give me a chance to be myself around him for once?"

"You already promised me that you wouldn't! I can't let you break that! Don't tell me you pick Edmund over your own best friend now. I would really break up our friendship if you betray me like that, Catherine."

"When did you treat me as your best friend?" Annabel was speechless. "You're the one who's treating me unjustly because you couldn't stand me. If you find me as a lower person, why didn't you leave me alone in the first place?"

"Because I thought that you were my best friend!"

"Just say that I love Edmund like you do, too! That's what you meant! You're always keeping me away from him just for him to choose you! I'm so stupid that I choose a selfish friend over an innocent boy that she fools, too. You know what I'm saying?"

"That's enough." Annabel is irritated, but Catherine had said the real things.

"Don't tell me it's my fault that I broke our friendship. You're the only one who wants this." She paused for a while. "You're so spoiled! So selfish! You never thought about anyone but yourself. I feel really sorry about Edmund that he really loved you."

"That's enough!"

"Don't be offended, all I said was true and you know it! Thanks for letting me say it now because I really wanted to cry myself out for a long time." Annabel really had nothing to say now that Catherine said it all. "I did everything to not to upset you, Annabel, because I love you and you're my only friend. Even if you think that you repaid me for dragging me along with you these years, it was all nothing."

Annabel just sighed, she's really careless that she didn't even cried. "I already helped Edmund for you and I'm leaving you two now. You better be grateful."

"Go ahead, Catherine. I also thought you'll never leave me."

"Nice try." Catherine cracked out a breath, she stood. "I do also think you're going to be my best friend, but I had enough. So, I'll really leave you with Edmund. I hope you're happy." Then she walked away with her bag.

* * *

"Where's Catherine going?" I asked as I arrived.

"I don't know." Annabel still didn't look good but I placed the flowers in front of her.

"They're for you." I said.

"Thank you, Edmund." Annabel smiled at me. "What are these for?"

"I thought they would describe you."

"They're so beautiful! You really think that I am?" she asked.

"No."

"What then?"

"I can't believe you would do that to Catherine."

"Huh?"

I stood and took my bag. "I'll look for her."

"Edmund," she took her bag and stood as well. "I'll go help you."

"Your drama won't work on me now, I'll look for her for myself."

"Edmund?"

"Don't blame Catherine anymore but thanks a lot to you. Now, I'll have to be true to myself." Then I walked away and left her there like she deserves.

* * *

R&R~ Thanks Thanks! =D


	4. She's a lot like pretty Violets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Narnia~**  
**_

* * *

Bleeding Heart_

"_I told you to stay away from him whatever it takes, didn't I?" she told her. "Didn't you ever think that even if you're secretly with Edmund, I wouldn't ever know? I saw you two last night. He even wrapped his own robe around you. What were you thinking?"_

"_I didn't know you were. I'm sorry." _

"_How can I forgive you? You kept your word that you would never do anything to upset me. But now you did. I thought you're my best friend!" tears came out of Catherine's eyes. "All you did was thought of yourself, Catherine. You never thought of your best friend all along."_

"_No, you're wrong. I've thought about you, always. But did you ever thought about me? Because all you ever did was think about Edmund being yours all the time. But mostly, it's yourself that you're always worried about!"_

"_That's only because Edmund is mine!" _

"_Why? I love Edmund, too! Can you just give me a chance to be myself around him for once?"_

"_You already promised me that you wouldn't! I can't let you break that! Don't tell me you pick Edmund over your own best friend now. I would really break up our friendship if you betray me like that, Catherine."_

"_When did you treat me as your best friend?" Annabel was speechless. "You're the one who's treating me unjustly because you couldn't stand me. If you find me as a lower person, why didn't you leave me alone in the first place?" _

"_Because I thought that you were my best friend!"_

"_Just say that I like Edmund, too! That's what you meant! You're always keeping me away from him just for him to choose you! I'm so stupid that I choose a selfish friend over an innocent boy that she fools, too!_"  
-

I am called King Edmund the Just of Narnia, a leader whose been given credits for being reasonable, for right decisions and corrective measures. I was known with that by all Narnians. But in this state, why should I be called fair-minded?

I heard everything after I bought those daffodils Catherine told me for Annabel. I'm dismayed. More like, I'm so angry! I thought I knew Annabel that she's cheerful, patient and virtuous, but I never thought that she could be as bad as the White Witch! I even fell head over heels in love with her! I'm so stupid! So that's why I thought that something's really with Catherine. It's because of Annabel's egotistical desire all along!

And until now, Catherine's been getting through a lot of torment because of her. Regarding that, it's also my fault! I'm so careless that I should've been aware of that. I was clueless about everything! I only cared about things that are going to happen.

Alright, to get things in the right way and in how I'm going to be happy about, I'll get Catherine and talk. I'll just find the right things to say and I'll take care of her. That's right! I'll get things straight now, like how I'm supposed to be deserved to call as the Just King.

* * *

I folded my sleeves in half way to my elbows. Where is she? I couldn't find her in the lobby, or in the class rooms, or in the hall ways, or even at the swing in front of her dorm. She can't be inside their dormitory, we're not supposed to go in our dorms during our lunch time. I could guess that she's not in the girls' bathroom. It's weird for a girl like her to emote there. But I know all girls mostly cry by the toilets so, I'll go check.

I passed the first bathroom, I called for Catherine's name really loud. A bunch of girls had to pass through the door and pushed me right in. Then I ran away and I bet she's not in there.

* * *

I passed to the second bathroom and shouted 'Catherine!'. This bathroom is quite big and I'll have to check from the inside. I sneaked inside and there is only one girl behind the bathroom stall door.

"Catherine?" I called. The girl screamed and ran out of the bathroom, screaming 'there's a boy! There's a boy! He's trying to get me from the restroom stall!'. I ran out quickly, she wasn't there either.

* * *

I went to the third one and called her name again. I stepped inside then I felt a sudden pat on my back and panicked.

"Edmund?" It was Lucy and Susan. "What are you doing here?"

"Um-nothing! Bye!" I ran as fast and as far away as I could. They always have a wrong thought about me and for sure, they'll tell me into it later.

* * *

I went to the next one and I heard running steps from behind. It was the three, Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

"Ed," Peter started. "What have you been doing, entering all the girls' bathroom?"

"What are you up to? All the girls around have been screaming or talking about a boy entering every girl's bathroom, and we knew it was you." Susan said.

"Have you been playing?"

"No, I'm not. I'm—" yep, even if I already know, I should've thought that this isn't a good idea in the first place.

"Are you looking for someone?" Lucy asked.

"Um—yes! Yes. Have you seen a girl?"

"Is that your girlfriend?" Susan asked.

"No!" this is annoying, but I'll not do harsh on them. "She's my friend. She took—em, no. I mean, she—" how am I going to tell them?

"Edmund? What are you up to?" Peter crossed his arms.

"Anyways, have you seen a girl? She's like Susan's hair but she's quite shorter like Lucy. And she's a bit depressed."

"What did you do to her?"

"It's none of your business now! Just tell me where is she! I'm in a hurry!"

"She's not depressed. She's indeed crying." Lucy said.

"Crying?"

"I just saw her passed through the west green gate, running." The west green gate? That's the school field. I guess know where she's gone there!

"Thanks Lucy! I'll tell you everything later!" then I ran towards the field and left the three.

* * *

I entered the school field gate quietly, but no one's around. I looked for the greenhouse and searched her in there. Wow, all the flowers are gorgeously arranged. The colors fit every spot and there are different kinds of them. And there are a lot of butterflies flying around, pretty. I went around and looked at everything. And at the end of the house, I saw the girl I've been looking for all the girls' bathroom in this school, leaning herself close to a flower she's touching.

"I'm looking for the club chief of the greenhouse." I said, calling her attention. She faced me, her eyes are still wet with her tears. Annabel did treat her badly.

Sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You're an unauthorized student. You're not wanted here."

"There is no one around. I guess I could step right in."

"If you need anything, say it to me now. You're not allowed in here."

"So you're the club officer? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Edmund, leave now!"

"Why?"

"Have I told you to stay with Annabel? That's what you wanted, don't you?"

"You didn't say anything." She became speechless, she sat on the bricks she's leaned on. "You're right, daffodils seemed to be a narcissist flower." I walked close.

"You heard it?" she looked at me.

"Everything."

She placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry, Edmund. You didn't know anything at all."

"You should have told me about Annabel. I was turned pretty stupid with that."

"I'm really sorry, Edmund! I couldn't tell you, I couldn't even get close to you!"

"No—no. Don't blame yourself." I took her hand away from her forehead. "You've been through a lot pain. I knew you couldn't fight for your own because you're a loving person."

"Edmund—"

"But you should have told me that night because I was fooled all along, too you know."

"I couldn't. And I'm sorry." She wiped the tear away from her eye again. "Just leave me alone."

"Don't make me go now. I've been through a lot of banded places and bathrooms just to look for you. I got a lot of trouble with that and you want me to go now?" I sat beside her.

"Fine." She said.  
-

"You arranged everything here?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I've figured out I'll find you here. You said you name flowers and perhaps, you love flowers. That's lovely off you!"

"Thanks." Alright, I'll stop and I just figured out the things to ask.

"Catherine?" I called.

"What?"

"If you love me, why did you let me love Annabel and you letting her with it, why did you want yourself hurt?"

She took a while to answer. "She's my best friend and I love you, but you two love each other. So, it's best if I'll let you two be with all you deserve."

"What about you? You're hurt all the time. Don't you pity yourself?"

"Why am I going to pity myself?" she paused. "I'm doing the things that you two wanted, aren't I? It's the best thing if I do that to my best friends, so I can satisfy them so much. So why do I pity myself then?" I just looked at her. "After all, I'm still young. I can still do many things for myself."

Catherine is all I've been feeling about, she's a loving girl and the best person I've ever met. "Catherine, you shouldn't let that happened. Look at you, look at us! Things had gone wrong because you had let those things happened. You should do something for yourself sometimes." I have sweat on my head, I said too much but I guess that will help.

"So you mean by then?"

I guess what I said was quite wrong. "In that case," She stood. "Edmund, besides of being your best friend, what am I to you?"

I stood as well. "What I meant was—"

"Say it." she said.

I couldn't think of anything yet, I'm getting nervous! But this can't wait—_envelopes! _I think I've got an idea.

I stood and wandered around, she just remained there. I hope she wouldn't mind if I take this white flower, with shades of pink and perennials attached to it, just below me. I looked for more and saw these familiar purple flowers that are so wonderful than daffodils.

"Edmund! You're not supposed to pick the flowers here!" I heard her from my back.

I turned to her. "Here."

"What are these for?" she took them.

"Those are you," I said. "Name them." She took the white ones first. "Columbine?" she asked.

"I didn't know the name, but I seemed to know. I felt how it is inside and out." I said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

She stared at it, pretty conscious of what I said. Then, she took the purple ones next. "Probably, Veronica are the same as you said." She said. "Thanks, Edmund."

I took the Veronica from her hand. "Yes." I took the Veronica, and started to explain it differently. "Back at home, these flower ones are planted below our mailbox." She paid attention.

"When he saw it one day, our mailman fell head over heels in love with this flower, same as the boy who delivers his love to Annabel."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Edmund, how?"

I said no more. I stepped closer, I took her chin and pressed down my lips on her dainty ones. She pressed her hands on my shoulders, trying to resist our kiss but I took her waist. A little longer, she just placed her hands on my shoulders and kisses me back.

After we're bore to tears, I actually French kiss her. I was so curious about love! It's an irresistible kiss, it was long and it is my first kiss. We smooched until we had enough. As we're finally set apart, I called for air. She pants as well and wiped her mouth, like how I wipe the Turkish delight off. Differently, I licked my lips.

"I see." She said, probably blushing. It's neither my mind nor my mouth but it's my heart that came first in line... but that made it feel good. It wasn't like the urge of how I hugged her uncontrollably last night, I wanted it this time. I love her all along but I just realized it on how I'm feeling. But I haven't said it to myself or even in my own mind or I haven't even thought about it, but I've done it so straight! I even kiss her, intensely!

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

I smiled, and she did, too. "What about Annabel? She loves you, too." She said.

"She just turns me more inferior when I get to see her." I said. "Have you had enough of her yet?"

"I'm worried. How will she be? I'm her only friend here." She's right. If I won't accept her anymore, what will she do now?

"Well, the three of us can still be best friends, if I talk to her."

"Alright, let's do that."

* * *

R&R~ Thanks thanks thanks! =D


	5. I am worse than Susan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Narnia~ for the last time! (Last Chapter, though)**  
**_

* * *

Moving On..._

I walked outside for the night again, just feeling nice and cold. And this time, I'm alone on the swing. I guess Catherine won't come tonight. She's probably didn't want Annabel to be more upset if she goes out. But I've been hoping for her to come here, it's a good night for us to be with each other again. It's colder compared to last night. But I hope she brings her own robe now, it's indeed cold! Or if she doesn't, it'll be alright if I see her wearing only her nightgown again, and see her dress is too short for knees to be reached or too revealing—_ahem!_ Those are the depraved imaginations of mine, sorry...

But there's a thing that I should be honest for myself. The reason why I hated Annabel that fast is that Catherine didn't have spells. It was only me. I couldn't really say to my mind that I do love Catherine but I did by doing such things like turning Annabel down. And I did turn her down and made her cry, I guess... I'm being ignorant again! I did love Annabel, but when I changed, I feel sorry for her now.

But I have nothing to worry about! Catherine took care of it but I hope it helped.

I sighed and eyed on Catherine approaching, and see her like I've imagined. I stood and she looked up at me, finding out that she wasn't expecting for me to be here.

"Edmund, what are you doing here now?" She asked as she approaches me.

"I was thinking that if I could do this every night, it's so nice to be out here."

"Yes, me too. But I've thought about that longer before you." She sat on the swing.

"Well, I guess the both of us can do that from now on." I smiled.

She chuckled, and I actually find her cute. "Sure, I'm not stopping you for that."

I sat next to her and we took silence in a few seconds. "So, how is Annabel now?"

"She didn't cry."

"How ruthless, she is."

"But she apologized to me, and tells me to you, too."

"You think she is sorry?"

"I know her better than seeing her as a selfish person, Edmund." She looked at me. "So, I know."

Yes, I hope so. "She really loves you. That's why she's really like this." She said.

"But having you hurt isn't unfair for her?" I asked.

"Yes." She sighed. "But I already told you that it's alright, she is my best friend. And now, she was sorry. So, please forgive her." she pleaded.

"Catherine— alright, fine. If you love her so much, I'll forgive her, too."

"Thank you, Edmund." She smiles. "But I still feel sorry for her. This may be the worst day of her life."

"How?"

"When you left her exactly in the cafeteria, our professor called her. She's going back to America."

"Oh— when?"

"Tomorrow, her father is going to fetch her here."

"Why is she going back there so suddenly?"

"She always dreamed of being an astronaut, and to go to the moon." She chuckled. "I remembered that we always talked about that."

She looked down. I suddenly placed my arms at the wood of the swing she's leaning on from her back. It made us quite closer. "I'm going to miss her so much." She said.

"Aren't you going to miss her, too, Edmund?" She asks.

"Well—" I couldn't say anything. It's bad if I won't miss her, but I just don't feel like it.

"Oh it's alright if you don't." She said. Have she been reading my mind? "If you don't feel of missing Annabel, you can't say that you have to. Just be yourself, alright?"

"You're so awesome Catherine." I feel like adoring her right now. I smiled.

She blushed. "What?"

"You're not just beautiful, you're good with everything even if you don't have high grades. But you're great with flowers, too."

"Thanks." She laughed.

"Say, what flower am I?" I asked.

"Flower? You never fit to be one. You're a boy."

"But you said flowers can resemble anything under the sun..."

"Let's just say, a..." she thought of something. "A Big-root."

"Is that even a plant?"

"Of course." She couldn't point at it, we have none here. "What kind of plant is that?" I asked.

"It's really late to bear its flowers like spring time. But those flowers seemed to be so nice when they bloom. And they come for the right timing."

"What? I don't really understand the concept..."

She laughed. "You didn't know about everything. And when you did, things had become much better. That's just how I thought about you. Do you know now?"

"You think so?"

"You did things correctly. Annabel seems to be happier now when she regretted it, I didn't tell you." She smiled at me. I smiled in relief. Even my brother and sisters or even the Narnians couldn't say that I'm as special as this. I just heard it from Catherine and she's actually the one who gave my name back. I didn't thank her. I just grabbed her face and kiss her on the lips for that. As I let go, I asked her:

"Why didn't you bring any robe tonight again?"

"Honestly, I don't own one. But even I get cold, I refuse to wear one at night. I always loved to feel the nice dew."

"Didn't you ever think that you'll get sick for that?"

"I am a nature girl. I hate such things that are on my way."

"That is not an excuse of it. You will really get sick and cold, you know."

"I know."

"That's fine." I said. "But I'll never hand you my robe ever again."

"That's alright, I'm all used to it." perhaps, she didn't really understand my notion. But I suppose wrapping my own arms around her would surprise her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I told you I won't lend you my robe anymore. But I won't let you get sick or cold." I tightened my hold.

She laughed. "Alright, I got it. Thank you." She holds my arm that's around her. We closed our eyes and relaxed a bit. This feels really good, and I never thought I understand now, I'm worse than Susan.

Things had changed so quickly. I dare say it was all mixed up. But how am I supposed to come up with the things that are in the way they see us. Not to mention, the three impish blood mates, Peter and the two...

* * *

That's it then! I have done the first Narnia! Hope more will come to my instincts! (I got this idea from the thing that really did happened to me... I planned to write it.)

R&R~ hope that satisfies you! ThankS! =) =D XD


End file.
